


the whole world is watching you when you rise

by valkyrierising



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising





	the whole world is watching you when you rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catandmouse10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/gifts).



Emma is Gia’s best friend , and Gia is her’s. It’s something that she doesn’t know came to happen but the fact was one day they met and the rest as they say is history. There’s never been a time where she didn’t think she wouldn’t have her by.

_._

In between fighting the armada, making sure Orion was okay afterward, and the sudden quiet of monsters not out to kill them, Emma grows quieter by the day. Troy and Jake and Noah try to get her to talk, with a couple of one word answers and Orion hugs her (albeit awkwardly at times because he hugs tighter than is expected; Gia think that it maybe has something to do with the fact that he had to deal with the armada twice and made it out alive both times.)

 

Gia leans forward onto Emma’s shoulder as Mr. Burley continues to lecture on, looking briefly at her notebook that has scrawled electives and underneath it, college essay is underscored. That  part of her notebook looks more worn than the rest. She whispers quickly into Emma’s ear ‘the usual spot’ as the other girl looks at her and nods. Gia thinks she sees something like worry flash in her eyes and squeezes her shoulder.

 

The day goes by as most days goes, but today, she makes it a point to approach Emma closer. She’s not exactly the friendliest unless it’s people she’s really close to, but Emma just looks so anxious and she’s certain the other girl is worrying herself sick to to the point of stressing herself. Emma smiles a little as she brushes their shoulder closer.

 

As the final bell rings, she practically drags Emma by her arm’s to their usual spot. Emma’s unusually reticent and it’s not until they’re sitting down in the grass that she says anything. They picked up some yogurts from the BrainFreeze and eat quietly. Finally, Emma speaks up.  

 

“Do you ever think about what’s going to happen,” she pauses, looking around, “after this?”

 

“Do you mean like college and stuff?”

 

“Yeah. That and whoever’s gonna take over after us.We kicked ass with the armada but, what do you think is going to happen to us when we have ?”

 

“They’re going to have find new defenders,” Gia says, keeping her voice light as she sees Emma hugging her knees, “we know whoever they pick is going to be more than capable. The morphing grid knows what’s it doing. It picked us afterall.” Emma smiles a little as she scoots closer to her.

 

“I mean it’s not just that, it’s also what we’re going to do with our lives like after this. Being a ranger was… freeing, in a way, where all we had to do is make sure that the Earth survives. As weird as it sounds, something large scale like that is comforting compared to thinking about my, yours and the team’s future. Are we going to stay together?”

 

“If you want to, we can. There’s always a way to stay together.”

 

Emma nods, mulling her answer over and leans onto the girl’s shoulder. “It’s weird, thinking about college you know?”

 

“I understand that feeling,” Gia says as she smoothes her hair, “but if you think about it, it should practically be easy compared to being a power ranger. Hey, do you think that maybe we can put down ‘power ranger’ and get automatic entrance to our college of choice?” This gets a snort out of her as Gia grins a little.

 

“I just..  I’m overwhelmed.”

 

“Your mother would be proud of you,” Gia tells her, as Emma looks at her with a watery smile.

 

“God it’s been years and I still get emotional.” Gia pulls Emma into another hug as she rubs her back while Emma shakes. She thinks back to the first time they had ever met. She meets Emma like this; the day is overcast day because Harwood’s weather is rarely gloom, and it was almost as if the day decided to have such weather because it was the day that Emma’s mother passed away. She was putting on a brave smile and getting through the day, but she saw how the smallest thing, such as when someone killed a bee that Gia walked up to her and started a conversation. She almost looked relieved that someone was taking her mind off whatever was happening. Gia held out a hand as she (very gingerly taking the dead bee and putting it on in a flower pot). The next thing Emma says to her is ‘my mother’s dead’ and Gia leans forward and hugs her tightly. It’s from there that Gia and Emma go from girls that had barely spoken a few words to each other to the past to holding hands and planning sleepovers because the first few months were hard on her. They’re practically sisters by the fifth month of them hanging out together and have decided that they’re going to the same university by the end of the year. Emma is her best friend, and she is her’s.

 

“You know, you’re gonna be amazing.” Gia tells Emma. “Your mom and if the world knew who was under the pink ranger uniform, would be  immensely proud of you for everything you’ve done. Not everyone is practically a saint,” she tells Emma as she’s lying across her legs.

 

“Stop,” Emma giggles a little. “What about you, Gia Moran? You're the biggest badass I know, one of the greatest people to become a yellow ranger.”

 

“We’re both incredible. And I have no doubt that you’re going to get where you want to go, as will I, as will the rest of our teammates and if I have to, I’m gonna drag us all together for reunions because we’re Earth’s defenders who never surrender,” she sing songs to Emma who looks at her. Her eyes are barely red rimmed, the traces of her crying slowly leaving.

 

“You’re my best friend Gia, you know that right?”

 

“Of course,” she responds, holding her hands to her face, “you only remind me of that every couple of hours.” The other girl laughs as she lunges forward to grab Gia in a hug from her position lying across her legs. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“I won’t let you find out unless you want to,” Gia responds as she smiles down at her.


End file.
